Bumps
by HecateA
Summary: In which Severus bumps into Lily in James in the halls of St. Mungo's and it goes about as well as can be expected. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **Enjoy! Was supposed to be posted on the Battle of Hogwarts anniversary, but whoa my job happened.

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Stacked with: **Hogwarts (Assignment 9, Wandlore Task 10); MC4A; Shower of Words

**Individual Challenge(s): **Gryffindor MC (x2); Slytherin MC; Seeds

**Representation: **Life milestones; St. Mungo's; Aggressive Lily Potter

**Bonus challenge(s): **Tomorrow's Shade; Second Verse (Pear-Shaped); Chorus (Ladylike)

**Tertiary bonus challenge(s): **NA

* * *

**Bumps**

He trudged through St. Mungo's hall, mindlessly making his way towards the exit. He had been within these walls under this unnatural lighting and surrounded by constant noise for far too long. Besides; Severus had missed a meeting. He would have to make his apologies to the Dark Lord, and if he hadn't been quite so tired his mind would be reeling, trying to find a way to satisfyingly explain to the master how he'd allowed his mother's health to take precedence…

That was when he heard the familiar laughs echoing through St. Mungo's halls and spun around. Of course, _they _were there. James Potter and Lily, walking down the hall, arms linked. The proximity between their heads, how close he was to her hair, the way they smiled at whatever she was holding, got under his skin. With one gloved hand, Potter readjusted the way her scarf hung around her neck and ran his hand down to her middle, which was when Severus saw the swell of her…

Lily looked up. She saw him, and he could have sworn her green eyes flashed. She dropped the photo she was holding—a small, black-and-white photo. He believed they were called sonograms but wasn't sure as St. Mungo's had only adopted the Muggle practice a few years ago. He was, however, sure of what it meant.

Lily drew her wand.

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Protego!" _Severus cast back, the shield growing in front of him just in the nick of time for her curse to bounce away.

"Lily," Potter said, reaching out to put an arm around her. She didn't lower her wand.

"He's…"

He swallowed hard. Even with just that word, her voice was as hard as the look she was giving him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her other hand, which hovered just over her stomach protectively.

"I know," Potter said quietly, now looking to Severus and making eye contact with him. "I know—he's a known Death Eater, but now's not the time..."

"Always the hero, Potter," Severus sneared.

"Shut up," Lily snapped back.

"Love—you shouldn't be dueling. We're in a hospital right now. We don't want to make a scene. He doesn't want to make a scene. We just want to walk away, yes?"

Potter had both of his hands on her, and he had turned back to her—he had eyes only for her. It would have been easy to curse him. Send a spell his way, aim just so… Especially when the man gently bent down, picked up the picture she had dropped, and put it back in her hands.

"Lily?" Potter checked, eyes back on Severus now as if he was some animal they had crossed in the woods. "Love, are you ready to go home?"

"I'm ready to go," she nodded again.

Potter took her hand and they walked past him, giving him as much space as they could in the hall. He positioned himself to shield her completely from Severus, and it infuriated him.

When he turned around for one last glimpse of that red hair, sans baby bump, she turned back and shot him a murderous look. Then they turned the corner and disappeared, and he got the sense that this would be the last time that he saw her.

The only comfort he had was that he would excuse his absence to the Dark Lord with relevant news.

* * *

**Hogwarts Submitting Info **

**House: **Ravenclaw

**Assignment: **Assignment #9, Task 10

**Writer's Club: **

Disney Challenge: Songs 4 A Girl Worth Fighting For

Bonnie and Clyde: You Can Do Better Than Him

Angel's Arcade: Hawke; (word) Hero, (plot point) Choosing a side for the upcoming war, (Affiliation) Order of the Phoenix

Lo's Lowdown: Trait (reckless)

Book Club: Jennifer (Mother/child relationship, trying to stay strong for someone, London)

**Auction prompt: **17.1 Envious

**Insane House Challenge: **151 - Theme - Jealousy


End file.
